


Lost Souls

by SweetSativa



Category: Markiplier YouTube
Genre: F/M, Horror, Loss, Psycological Horror, Romance, Silent Hill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSativa/pseuds/SweetSativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacations are fun, right? Nope, not when you're destination is the one and only, Silent Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Out Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667203) by [Devils6Details](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils6Details/pseuds/Devils6Details). 



> Nightmares fuel nightmares, or so you've learned.
> 
> Remember when you see [Y/N] just use your own!

You wake with a start, blinking against the darkness of your room. Your chest is tight, tears are forming in the corners of your eyes, and your hands are shaking. It's the same every night. Sleep is a stranger, a friend long gone. The same nightmare, over and over. You'd think you'd become numb to it after a while, but you don't. God, one night's worth of fucking sleep! Is that so fucking hard to get!? Even now, fully awake, you can hear the nightmare clawing in the back of your head. "Come to Silent Hill." Who knew that a game, and following movie, would have such an effect on you? You love horror! You've never been bothered by anything scary before. For some strange reason, Silent Hill, it's gotten to you. 

"Might as well get up for the day." You say to yourself, " Ugh... three am. Long fucking day... again." You crawl to the end of your bed and lean over the edge to grab your brush off the desk across from you. Since the nightmares have started you've been tossing and turning in your sleep like crazy which does wonders for your hair. Such. A. Pain. As you stroke the knots out of your hair you glance over at your still on computer. "Welp, nothing else to do this early." You bring up YouTube and begin to browse your subscriptions for any uploads from the previous day. PewDiePie has a new video up, "The Diamond Play Button: Part 1". Meh. You scan a few more minuets then see your favorite YouTuber's latest video, "Spider Mastermind!! DOOM Part 9 Ending". Ah yes, thank you Markiplier! Something to distract yourself from your own mind. 

As the video begins to play you hear Mark's familiar voice come threw your headphones. You don't even really watch the video, your eyes are too heavy with lack of sleep, but you listen. Even with all his yelling and normal antics that go into his videos, you find yourself beginning to relax. Then, his voice is gone, replaced by total silence. You slowly open your eyes and what you see is your nightmares. A long road going off into the distance, fog looming over it, and a sign to the right with the words, "Silent Hill". Sweat builds above your brow. "God, not again." You stand there staring into the heavy fog wishing with all your might that it would lift, that all you would see is your own home, your own car, but no, a long road leading into nightmareville. 

"BAHAAHAHH!" You're eyes fly open. Mark's crazy voice brings you back to your bedroom once again. "Thanks, Mark. Saving the day, one scream at a time." You say to the computer. You mind wonders to the green sign from your dreams. Maybe... just maybe... you should go to the real Silent Hill? Maybe seeing the small town for yourself will set your mind at ease. Seriously, it's not like monsters actually exist there. Sure, you know the real town did have that massive fire that inspired the fog and ash covered town from the games, but jeeze, it's been what, years? It can't still be like that. You do have some vacation time saved up... a lot of it actually. What could it hurt? 

 

When you get to work your co-workers don't even bother to comment on your sunk in eyes and lazy demeanor. They have become used to your new look. You wear exhaustion like an accessory. You tell your boss in two weeks you want to use some of that vacation you have saved up. He doesn't argue, hell, the way you've been looking lately, he probably has wondered why you haven't used it before now. You go about your day as usual. Stocking, cleaning, ringing up customers. It's about all there is to do in the small thrift store you work at. It's not even a very popular store, but then again, it's not a very popular town, but, it is home. By the time you clock out it is beginning to rain, again. In April it is always raining. Always. Yeah, yeah, "April showers bring May flowers" and all that shit, but dam, do you ever hate the rain. It's just so, so, depressing. 

 

The drive home is uneventful. You walk up the path to your small house and unlock the door to you rather barren living room. It's just you living here, you really don't need much. You spend most of your time in your bedroom anyways where you have your computer desk set up. You used to use the living room to watch tv but lately you just can't find anything worth watching so you canceled your cable. YouTube is better anyways. Watch what you when, when you want, and, you get to see Mark. Ok, so, sure, you might have a bit of a crush on your favorite YouTuber, but hell, who the fuck doesn't have a crush on the big oaf? Every other fucking comment on his videos is something about some girl getting wet while watching it or some nasty shit like that. At least you have enough respect for him to keep that kind of crap off his comment section. 

Speaking of Mark, when you log on YouTube you see he has a new vlog posted. You click on it instantly, always interested in what he has to say. "Hello everyone and my name is Markiplier! I just wanted to let you guys know that for the next couple of weeks I will be on vacation. Don't worry! I have some things pre-recorded for all of you lovely people that Matt will be posting for me, but it won't be my normal amount of videos. I can only record so many at once ya know! (Again with the really weird, yet attractive, confused face you are so familiar with.) Annnnnywhooo, I always want to keep all of you guys in the loop, so again, sorry for the future lack of videos but I will be back! I might make a few vlogs while I'm gone, I haven't really decided yet. Thank you all for listening and I'll see YOU in the next video! BAH-BYEEEEE!" 

"Guess I'm not the only one in need of a break. Take your time Mark, we'll be here" you reply to him. Silly, you always seem to do that like he can hear you or something. You head down to the kitchen to make some dinner. Well, make is a lose term, heat up would be more appropriate. You never really did get the hang of cooking. Your mom didn't either. You can just blame your lack of culinary skills on her so cans of whatever it is. Bowl of can soup in hand, hot and steamy, you had back to the stairs to get up to your room. "Come to Silent Hill" you hear echo though your halls. "Fuck, AH!" You were so startled you tripped and spilled your soup all over your bear legs. "Jesus, ahhh." When you look at your legs you expect to see red, raw skin blotched over you. What you see makes your blood run cold. Your skin is blotched and red, but not in any possible form. What you see is the perfect outline of an "SH". Trembling you fall on the stairs for support. "No way, no fucking way." You look down at you leg again but see only red skin from thigh to knee. "Was I... Did I..? Jesus. Yeah, there was no WAY I saw what I thought I saw. Fuck man, Get your shit together [Y/N]!" Shaking, you head back to the kitchen to get something to soak up your split soup. "How could I have even thought I saw that. It's physically impossible. The sooner I get to Silent Hill, see it, and leave, the better... I hope." 

 

That night you sleep with your lights on. Sure you're twenty-four but what the fuck ever. If it helps, it helps. Not like there is anyone here to judge you, well, besides yourself. You close your eyes and wait for the nightmares to come. 

When you wake it is by your alarm clock for the fight time in God knows how long. No nightmare. Wow. That is the first night in MONTHS that you have been nightmare free. You feel pretty dam good, you get up, go to the bathroom feeling great, then you look into your mirror. "Come to Silent Hill." Blinking fast you look again. Nothing. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON!??!?" You scream into your empty bathroom. Chest heaving, you go and pick up your phone to call work. 

On the other end of the line your hear your bosses voice, "Harrison General Goods, how may I help you?" 

"Mr. Harrison, it's [Y/N]. Um, remember how I talked to you yesterday about taking a vacation in a couple of weeks, I know this is short notice, well, VERY short notice, but, could I possibly take that vacation now? I really... I'm just... I need a break. REALLY badly." You feel terrible asking this because you know it is going to mess up the work schedule for the others but this can not wait. Whatever is going on HAS to stop. NOW. 

"[Y/N] It is totally fine. You have been acting, and looking, rather gaunt lately. No one is going to argue about you needing a break. Just do your shift today and you can start your vacation tomorrow, that sound fair?" He tells you. He always was a very nice, and understanding, guy. 

"Oh my God, yes, thank you Mr. Harrison! I'll be in at eight today. Thanks again!" Good, now, you just need to get though today with your sanity intact and then you can go and with any luck get your dam head on strait again. You get ready with refreshed vigor. You shower, dry your hair, bush your teeth, and get dressed in record time. Not like getting ready fast will make the actual time go back and more quickly, but oh well. You normally don't eat breakfast but since you got ready so quickly you figure something to eat won't hurt, not to mention you didn't get to eat your food last night. You shudder as the memory of what you think you saw creeps back into your mind. "No. No. None of that today. Today is going to be a good day. Ya know, minus that weird shit in the mirror, and... last night... and the odd lack of nightmares. Funny, you'd think I'd be happy about that last part." You tell yourself, "A good day, [Y/N], a good day."

 

When you get home just after four in the afternoon you begin to pack right away. You want to waste no time in getting your nightmares behind you. You feel a little strange about being so excited about going to the place that has literally haunted you for a couple months now, but, if it helps then it will be totally worth it. You double, and triple check to make sure you didn't forget anything then turn on YouTube one last time before you go. Nothing from Markiplier. "Oh yeah, he's on vacation now, too. Oh well, time to get your ass moving [Y/N]. You have nightmares to end." 

You don't know how long you've been driving. You don't even remember driving at all, but before you know it you are sitting in your car in front of an all to familiar road sign. "Silent Hill." "Time to put an end to this nightmare."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I really hope you all enjoy. This is my first RPF so am slightly unsure how it will turn out, but don't worry! I do have plenty of good story in mind! Special note to Devils6Details who's fantastic fic Get Out Alive inspired me to write one of my own. If you haven't read it yet and are a Markiplier fan I strongly suggest you check it out. 
> 
> Any suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
